


Lys has a New Whore- See what was bought

by AineDoyle



Series: Lys has a New Whore [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lys, Sexual Slavery, whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AineDoyle/pseuds/AineDoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alayne Stone a.k.a Sansa Stark woke up after being attacked by a band of pirates in a prison cell. She has no idea but she is about to be sold into slavery to a rich brothel owner. She is about to be Lys new whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lys has a New Whore- See what was bought

Alayne woke up to the sounds completely unfamiliar to the Vale that she left so long ago. What was that sound, she thought as she became more and more aware of the world around her. Suddenly it was apparent. 

Screaming! It was a woman screaming after the sound of something. Whips! They were whipping a woman who Alayne could not see. The room was dark with a dirt floor. Bars blocked the entrance of the dirty cell. Suddenly the world around her became clear and the events leading up to her new shelter.   
Alayne remembered leaving the Vale with Mya and Horton Redfoot and taking a ship to Estros. Oh gods, was that Mya screaming? No, Mya left three days into their journey to search Edric Storm when it docked in Braavos. There was news that he was there. Alayne remembered hugging her goodbye and Mya making Horton promise to bring her back to Winterfell.   
Shuddering Alayne remembered the night that they were attacked by the band of pirates. She remembered the crew being slaughtered by them and Horton fighting bravely. She prayed to the Father for his soul as she remembered that he killed five of theirs before being beheaded and cast over board like some oversized fish. 

“Kraken food,” they cheered as his armor took him below to the depths of the Narrow Sea. She sat there shivering as they surrounded her and knocked her out. 

So where did they take her? She smelled dust and sand; fire and brimstone, and for a second she thought she was one of the seven hells. All she could do was wait and listen to the woman screaming and whips smacking against flesh. 

It was not long before she saw a man with a tattoo on his face. The tattoo was of a triangle and he did not look her in the eye as he gave her a bowl of water. Upon seeing the water, Alayne realized how thirsty she was and she guzzled the liquid down her parched throat. No need to remember courtesies. The water had an unusual taste to it as she swallowed. It was too late before the realized that the water was not pure. Her body felt heavy as more men with pyramid tattoos stripped her of her clothing and washed her body and hair of the salt, blood, and dirt. When they were finished, one of them picked her up and placed her in a room full of silks and feather pillows. There maids with pyramid tattoo placed flowers in her hair and washed her with perfume. 

By the time they were done the tainted water was beginning to lose its effect. Alayne could sit but that was all her body could permit. The maids guided her on her knees and placed chains on her wrists and ankles. No, she thought, no, please don’t put me in chains. She knew where she was. She was in Volanits, one of the slave cities. They were prepping her for being a bed slave. She screamed, fought, and cried, but was silenced by the hands of a dozen slaves forcing her against her will. The tainted water made her weak and dizzy. She noticed that her left wrist and her right ankle where bound in chains, and her right wrist and left ankle was bound as well. The chains where tight and they forced her back to arch and her breasts to be exposed. The more she struggled the wider her legs would go and the more exposed her mound and teats would be. Finally she let out a whimper at the thought of forever being a bed slave to some savage. There was a time when she was going to be a queen. But she ran from that danger, and came across more danger. It seemed that no matter where she turned, Alayne was never really safe. 

She did not notice the master who came in. He slapped her across the face to shut her up and with a small riding whip he whacked her thigh. Pain seared as a red marked adulterated her creamy skin. The master inspected her like she was cattle. She might as well be. 

A man came to inspect her for her to be bought. He was comely and strong. She felt flush in her predicament, and had she been better dressed she would have saw him as a possible knight to rescue her. But he inspected her breasts, speaking to the master in a tongue she did not know. It was probably High Valaryion. At his command, the rest of the room left. 

“Now I will see what I paid for,” said the man in Common Tongue. He had light hair with blue eyes of Lys and his accent confirmed his origin. 

I am going to be a whore, Alayne realized. Tears ran down her face at her fate and the Lysese ignored them as he inspected his purchase. He lightly ran his hand along her neck massaging the ear lobes. The mood relaxed her as he pulled out his hard cock. She stared at the round pink perfection as he pulled her head back farther and slipped it into her gaping mouth. Alayne could taste the soft flesh. 

“Suck you whore,” said her new master and he pulled her hair and trusted himself farther into her mouth. She sucked it like a babe sucking a teat. She let the man bob her head for her and she continued to suck. 

He clouted her on the ear and screamed that she lick and kiss and suck some more. She obeyed as she tasted the cock and felt it becoming harder and stiffer in her mouth. She tried to wiggle from his tight grip on her hair, but it only resulted with her back arching more, her knees spreading farther, and her breast pointed towards her new master. He thrusted deeper into her mouth and released himself. She had no choice but to swallow. 

Alayne hoped that he was satisfied, but he continued to inspect her. She knew that she was beautiful. Everyone who has met her has said such. Her body was womanly and her breasts were of good size. Her waist was small and her hips were strong. They caused men to stop what they were doing and stare as she walked by. She arse was comely with a nice lift and smooth creamy skin. 

“A whore who cannot arouse is no use to me,” said the Lysenese. He pushed her on her back. The awkward position of the chains caused her knees to lift exposing her sweet mound. Her comely master looked pleased with what he saw. Her red hair exposed her true hair color and her maidenhood revealed that it was still intact. 

“I did not pay for a virgin,” he smirked at his deal, “that is a bonus for me.” He ran his hands up her torso and looked at her womanly breasts. Their heaviness caused them to point towards her face. He grabbed one and thumbed the nipple. The sensation felt enigmatic and pleasurable. He placed two fingers inside her and continued to flick and pinch her nipples. Alayne felt a burning desire that she did not want. Her mound felt hot between her legs and her new master pulled out his fingers to revealed her liquid all over them.   
“I want to see how you fuck,” he said, “but I rather have you intact.” He smirked an evil smirk as placed his hands on her arse and kneaded it like bread.   
He called in the slave master and commanded his to do something while pointing to Alayne. Fear came over her as the strange man nodded and left the room. She knew that this ordeal was not over. At least he wants her intact and hoped that he will do nothing more than buy her and be off. 

She was wrong. Within a few minutes slaves unchained her and made her lie on her stomach whole chaining her arms to the wall over the edge of the head of the bed. Her upper body draped over the edge of the bed making it feel like she would dive head first onto the floor. Cuffs were fastened at her knees and attatched to the base railing steadying her on the bed and spreading her legs. Her hips were propped by several sturdy pillows as her arse pointed towards the ceiling. Her upper torso draped over the bed allowing her arse exposed to the comely man. Her legs were forced apart revealing her lips and bughole.   
She heard the slaves shuffle out of the room; leaving her alone with her master. He walked around her inspecting her predicament. Alayne felt exposed, embarrassed, and ashamed at what will come at her. She was confused to what he is going to do next. He wanted to fuck her, yet how would he do it? She felt him behind her kneading her arse again.. Her master slipped two fingers between her lips and found her sweet bean. He rubbed it and Alayne feared he would break her maidenhood after all. He continued to massage her as he slipped two fingers into her bughole. The shock made Alayne cry out in fear. 

“Relax,” her master said, “It will be worse is you tense your arse.” Alayne tried to relax but the feeling would not come. The man took his hand out of her butt and cupped her breast. He pinched and flicked it until it became hard and arousing. He cooed in her ear and continued to massage her sex. 

“Just concentrate on what I am doing, my pretty virgin,” he soothed. Alayne did not understand why he was being so nice. 

“My pretty virgin, it’ll be alright,” he cooed, “I treat my whores well.” He continued to hum in her ear, and play with her breast. He took his fingers away from her sweetness and entered her behind. Alayne just relaxed and allowed the sensation of fingers fill her up from behind. Her instinct to clench fell, and her curiosity of what her new master was doing took over.   
He pulled out of her and let off a little. Alayne could not see what he was doing but he was behind her. For a brief second she allowed herself to believe that they were done, but that was folly. Alayne felt something a lot bigger than fingers enter her arse. She gasped at the shock and let out a cry in pain. 

“Relax,” he said firmly. Alyane obeyed and he continued to thrust deeper inside of her. He started slow adjusting her hips to meet his. Then he brought her hips to his cock pulling her into a rhythm. Alayne concentrated on the clank of the chains with each thrust. 

It’ll be over soon, Alayne assured herself. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. The pain of each thrust was stronger than the last. Occasionally the master would slap her cheek leaving a stinging sensation along with the assault. Soon he grew tired pulling her to him, which was good seeing that she grew tired of feeling like her arms her being pulled from their sockets. 

He shoved her against the back the pillows and thrusted even deeper into her. He quickened his speed filling her bughole more and more. Her teats swayed in rhythm as and her pelvis felt bruised under the pressure of her new master. She heard nothing but grunts, shackles and slapping of hips to bum.   
It felt like forever, but soon her new master cried in ecstasy as he squirted his seed inside of her. He collapsed on her for a second to catch his breath.   
“My little whore,” he cooed devilishly, “my fucking little, virgin whore.” His breathing slowed as he dressed himself to pay for his little whore. He left Alayne to ponder her life, and what will become of her in Lys.


End file.
